Observando
by Ito Miura
Summary: Durante siglos Castiel ha estado observando a los humanos. No era una tarea agradable, hasta ahora. Dean/Castiel


Primer fic de sobrenatural. No estoy muy convencida del resultado, pero ahí va.

Nada de esta serie me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá nunca, para mi desgracia) sino a su creador y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio de ello.

Relación chicoxchico, si no gusta, no se lee y punto

Dedicada a Neblinosa. Pa ti cloncito.

* * *

Castiel siempre había observado a la raza humana. Desde que llegara a la tierra esa había sido su misión. No era una tarea que le pareciese agradable. De hecho le disgustaba bastante. Llevaba dos mil años haciéndolo y había llegado a pensar que era una misión aburrida y denigrante. Pero los últimos tiempos habían sido un poco diferentes. La rotura del primer sello le llevó a tomar contacto con uno de aquello humanos. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad ni siquiera de poseer a un contenedor. Tuvo que ir al infierno a rescatar a Dean Winchester y en aquel momento en el que su mano agarró el hombro del humano, supo que aquella existencia plácida y aburrida de algún modo iba a cambiar. Nunca supuso que lo haría de manera tan radical.

Los sellos se rompieron de manera total liberando a Lucifer de su encierro. Había traicionado a los cielos, se había enterado de la falta del Padre y había peleado con su antiguo mando. Ahora era un renegado cuyos poderes estaban disminuyendo, pero merecía la pena. Si, su vida se llenó de emoción en el momento que conoció a los Winchester. Y ahora, sin ninguna necesidad de seguir observando, porque estaba inmerso de lleno en la acción, echaba de menos aquella quietud que le daba aquel acto tan simple y que antes le disgustaba. Alguna que otra vez había ido al encuentro de los chicos para encomendarles alguna misión, compartir alguna información y siempre que podía llegaba antes. Le gustaba poder observarles tranquilamente antes de darles el bombazo de lo que fuera que tuviera que decirles, porque generalmente, siempre era un bombazo.

En aquella ocasión los chicos se encontraban en uno de los muchos moteles de carretera que visitaban mensualmente. Castiel había estado allí esa misma tarde y conocía la ubicación de los dos muchachos. Sabía que Sam había discutido con Dean y había salido a dar una "vuelta". Nunca entendería esa expresión, porque se solían dar paseos, no vueltas. El caso es que había decidido visitar la habitación para comprobar cómo estaba Dean. Era consciente de la lucha interna que tenía aquel hombre sobre el que descansaba el destino del mundo y de algún modo quería ayudarle. Era normal que se preocupara y que fuese a observarle.

Dean estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación, aparentemente tranquilo. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba Castiel, solo podía verle de perfil. Había una vieja cómoda en el medio y podía ver medio cuerpo y media cara. Quizá sería suficiente para detectar el estado de ánimo del mayor de los Winchester y saber si era prudente aparecer delante de él o no.

Notaba algo extraño en la cara de Dean que no era capaz de reconocer. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco la cara empezó a llamarle poderosamente la atención. Los labios gruesos de Dean se separaron un poco para respirar más agitadamente. Un ligero sonrojo cruzó parte del puente de la nariz y de las mejillas. Los músculos del brazo derecho se tensaron y comenzaron a moverse acompasadamente.

Castiel analizó todos aquellos datos cuidadosa y seriamente como todo lo que él hacía. De repente se dió cuenta de lo que Dean estaba haciendo. Bien, era una manera de liberar tensión y sabía que Dean era muy aficionado a practicarla. En esas ocasiones el observar no era una opción. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle algo de privacidad al humano. Pero el problema es que Castiel estaba anclado. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Sólo podía mirar la escena como si estuviese atado a una silla.

Dean se estaba tomando su tiempo. No tenía prisa y si mucha frustración. Quería tomarse las cosas con calma. Quería desquitarse y sabía que si lo hacía así se sentiría más tranquilo y relajado.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron un poco mostrando un brillo lujurioso que Castiel podía ver incluso en la penumbra. La mirada de Castiel se volvió a dirigir a los labios de Dean cuando sin ningún pudor por su parte soltó un gruñido. De repente Castiel tenía calor. Parecía que Dean también porque una perezosa gota caía desde la sien, acariciando la mandíbula y bajando por el cuello. Al ángel le fascinó el recorrido de la gota. Se perdía bajo la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba el Winchester. Como si de una conexión mental se tratase, Dean dejó momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para quitarse la camiseta.

A Castiel le entró un ligero cosquilleo. Seguramente debido a que sabía que no tendría que estar allí en un momento tan privado. "_Joder Cas, todos nos hemos hecho una paja alguna vez, no?? No deberías escandalizarte tanto"_ Seguro que diría algo así. Pero no "todos" se habían hecho una paja en su vida. A Cas no le había hecho falta nunca. Y nunca había visto una en directo. Aquello le seguía dando calor. Aquella habitación y su falta de aire acondicionado le estaban dando problemas al ángel.

Los gemidos de Dean eran como él, escandalosos. Pero a Castiel le estaban poniendo un poco nervioso. ¿Es que los inquilinos del resto de las habitaciones no se daban cuenta? Aquello era de locos. Lo mejor era marcharse de una vez y dejar de mirar como se tensaban y destensaban los músculos del hombro. Como subía y bajaba el brazo de una manera firme y constante. Como se resaltaba la línea de la clavícula. Como los labios inhalaban y exhalaban aire. Un aire que Castiel se moría por respirar. Como cada vez que Dean gemía, Castiel sentía un calor por todo el cuerpo que empezaba a concentrarse más y más en las entrañas. Y como se veían aquellos ojos. Un poco vidriosos por el placer, un poco brillantes por la lujuria y tan verdes que parecía que aquel color no había existido hasta ahora.

Toda la cara de Dean incitaba a la lascivia. Castiel se humedeció inconscientemente los labios. Llevaba un rato jadeando quedamente y los tenía resecos. Casi como un acto reflejo el brazo se movió sólo hacia su ingle. Sentía un poco de presión en la zona mirando como Dean movía el brazo más y más rápido. El ángel volvió a relamerse mientras se preguntaba si la piel de Dean tendría algún sabor en particular. Sabía que el sudor era salado, por lo que seguramente Dean sabría salado, pero le gustaría mucho salir de dudas.

Si pudiera lamer la línea de la clavícula. Maldita clavícula, malditos músculos y malditos labios gruesos y jugosos. Parecían una maldita fruta. Nunca en su vida había maldecido nada y ahora no hacía más que maldecir todo. Maldecía también aquella vieja y desconchada cómoda que no le permitía tener una visión absoluta de aquel maravilloso momento cuando todo en el cuerpo de Dean pareció tensarse y un gruñido que traspasó a Castiel hasta lo más hondo de su ser salió de aquellos labios rojos por los pequeños mordiscos que Dean se hacía inconscientemente mientras el orgasmo le consumía.

Dean bajó la cabeza cansadamente y se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño a asearse un poco. Miró hacía la cómoda que había en la pared porque había tenido la ridícula sensación de ser observado. Por supuesto allí no había nadie.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia el corazón de Castiel bombeaba sangre como jamás lo había hecho. Sentía una punzada de deseo en su interior y otra de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Pero tenía una cosa muy clara: le gustaba observar, ya no le parecía un acto aburrido ni deplorable y sobre todo le gustaba observar a Dean Winchester. Alguna vez había oído una palabra que describía aquello: voayerismo.

Fin

Si os ha gustado, o no, los review serán bienvenidos


End file.
